Badges
Badges are coloured icons displayed under user's names and profile picture in the forum. Each badge is earnt in different ways and are designed to respesent your involvement in the clan and recognise any achievements you may have earned. On Friday 20th April 2012, the badges had a graphical improvement. Many of the old badges were redesigned from scratch by Kelly, a forum graphics manager, in order to represent the achievements more appropriately. In particular, Kelly mentioned that "the badges reflect the colour they change your name to" referring to how various Ranks within the clan change the colour of you name on the forum. Later, Kelly also revealed her origional designs for the new badges, however some were later changed at the request of Mr J. 'Administrator' : These are the managers of the clan. They keep everything in check, and have absolute control over the entire clan. They have an ADMIN tag in front of their name. Anything an admin tells you is absolute, even if a general told you differently. 'General' :This group runs the more general details of the clan, such as recommending individuals for promotions. 'Rank Manager' : Rank Managers are in control of up to 14 other Ranks. They are in charge of hiring and declining applicants, as well as teaching and managing those they are in charge of. For Ranks, if there is a problem, your Manager should be the first person you go to to resolve it. 'Trainee Manager' : Trainee Managers lead teams of Trainees, teaching them the workings of our clan and some of the more effective ways to make money through merchanting. 'Moderator' : These are your Forum Moderators. These member have the right and ability to move, delete and edit your threads and posts. Contact these members if you have any problem or request regarding any threads and posts. Credits to Z8gamez (Skype) for all hes help to smokinmils, We must give the credit to hes future forum . He searchs graphic designers etc. It will be a general gaming forum with graphics also. 'Trainee' : Trainees are basically pre-ranks, given access to the Trainee IRC channel. They are taught the inner workings of our clan, as well as some of the "rank secrets" to merchanting. You must apply to become a Trainee, and have your application accepted by a Trainee Manager. 'VIP member' : Those who pay a monthly fee for access to the VIP forums. 'Donator' : Those who have donated money either directly to the clan, or to one of our supported charity drives. If you have donated and wish to obtain a badge, you must contact an administrator with your donation information. 'Mentor' : Responsible for teaching mentees the basics of merchanting. Mentors are professional merchants who are highly qualified instructors 'Official Middleman' : Officially supported and recommended middlemen for RWT transactions. 'Trusted Member' : Reputable and trustworthy members who have proven themselves honest in our RWTing markets. 'Highly Trusted Member' : Extremely reputable and trustworthy members of Smokin Mils, these members have proved their trust within the clan. This badge is not given out lightly. Everyone with an Highly Trusted badge has given their personal info to Mr J Rune. 'Host' : Those who are accepted into the dicing clan as dicing hosts. 'Graphic Designer' : Official members of the design team. ''Event Winner : Leaders of various aspects of the clan citadel. You must post an application and be accepted to become a citadel leader. 'T.W.C.''' : Those who have been accused of Scamming from others in the Smokin Mils Forum. All graphics courtesy of Kelly. TwmHV.png|link=Donators RP7ZP.png|link=Donators 1qnyz.png|link=Donators 5YeUT.png|link=Donators 1A2nb.png|link=Donators 3F1e2.png|link=Donators TccOl.png|link=Donators Ra04b.png|link=Donators PacCY.png|link=Donators PqTty.png|link=Donators Qfuza.png jDStr.png YEprL.png B7a9F.png I0Kdy.png he6hs.png M6iyp10.png RibI0.png IEcJr.png MrYRI.png S5r6m10.png vC8En.png dxd14.png HH1Xu.png wAXiv.png QFDYf.png 676zN.png aj6By.png K8kww.png fGGzc.png FE1hs.png zhVA7.png 6mQ3n.png QSxxC.png YeCuD.png I2Bah.png OPPaE.png 9x5gd.png 365KS.png RukYV.gif HNbmE.png|link=Honorary Collector tb5lM.png|link=Epic Collector BXwcz.png Category:Admins Category:Generals Category:Rank Managers Category:Trainee Managers Category:Ranks Category:Trainees